greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Lantern Power Ring
:"You have great rage in your heart. You belong to the Red Lantern Corps." - A Red Lantern Power Ring greeting its New User. History Origin A Red Lantern Power Ring is similar in form and function to that of a Green Lantern Power Ring. However, whereas a Green Lantern Power Ring is powered by Willpower, a Red Lantern Power Ring is fueled by rage. Upon taking the ring, members undergo a form of indoctrination, making them give into the Rage and hatred in their hearts until it is all that they know, an all consuming need for revenge and destruction, in turn taking over their minds. The Red Lantern Power Ring replaces the heart of its bearer, rendering it useless. The blood spoils, and the ring expels it from the bearer's mouth in a vomit of violent rage. A Red Lantern's veins stretch as they fill with the liquid fire of the Red Light. It is possible for the bearer to recover from the physical transformations that come with wielding the rage of a Red Lantern Power Ring, but apparently only through intervention of a Blue Lantern Power Ring. War of Light During The Blackest Night, the members of the various Lantern Corps united to stop the Black Lantern Corps, but failed in uniting their energies to destroying the Black Lantern Central Power Battery. Seeking a need to increase their numbers, Ganthet activated a hidden program in all power rings, which duplicated them and sent them to find new users. Atrocitus' Red Lantern Power Ring was duplicated and went across Earth, where it discovered Mera and turned her into a Red Lantern. Powers *'Red Energy Conduit': The rings use red energy, supplied by a Power Battery, which in most cases takes the form of red light. A Red Lantern's ring is one of the most powerful weapons in the known Universe. Red Lantern's ring, has the ability to affect and use fundamental forces of the known universe, including electromagnetic energies such as gravity, radiation, heat, light, and powerful blasts of concussive force. The ring can also create fields of force formed from an unknown energy that was bound by the users' will. The limitations of such use are the skill, knowledge and imagination of the user. **'Rage Plasma': The Red Lantern can vomit plasma, which has been described as napalm and acid mixed together, it burns away at anything. It can be surmised that is the internal rages effect on the blood. These flames burn even in space. The effect it has on living beings allows it to ignite the flames of rage in a victims' blood and has the effect of burning through an energy aura of an opponent as well as corrupting other power rings depleting them at an accelerated rate and greatly weakening the structures they create. **'Rage Transformation': All Red Power Rings bring about an odd transformation within the hosts being, most every change varies from wearer to wearer. Said transition can be as menial as a simple costume change to as dramatic as a full on biophysical metamorphosis, two such transformations occurred in Red Lanterns Rankorr and Judge Sheko. The alterations are more than skin deep, those with exceptionally strong fury can become physically and emotionally more powerful than the average feral lantern. Even retaining some small part of their mental stability while developing new powers unique to themselves. **'Energy Projection': The ring can be used to fire blasts of Rage energy. This power is unique as it takes the form of rage-energized blood. The ring can project this blood as a blast that has the effect of a concussive blast with high destructive capability. The weapon's power is more an indication of the Rage of the user, rather than their willpower. **'Blood Portals': A unique quality of the Power Ring, is their capacity to open portals out of the red lantern's plasma blood. Enabling the wielder in question to traverse interstellar distances in an instant. **'Energy Constructs': The ring can form constructs of Rage energy. The primary function of the Power Ring is to provide a weapon capable of transforming the wearer's thoughts into physical constructs through the wearer's rage. A Red Lantern can create any particular items or construct that they can imagine as long as they have the appropriate amount of rage necessary to will it into existence. The constructs are made out of red energy, which is a tangible form of pure rage, and they exist only as long as a Red Lantern is fueling it with their rage. Items created by the rings are not indestructible and are only as powerful as the rage of the Red Lantern creating them. The types of constructs usually reflects the ring wearer's personality. Only a select few Red Lanterns naturally displayed the ability to make construct while the others being required to consume their blood in order to gain the ability to create them. **'Force Field': The ring can create force fields of various sizes and shapes to protect the wearer and others around him. With the cosmic duties of the ring wielder, it is only natural that the power ring is designed for operation in space. The ring creates a force field around the wearer, protecting them from the hazards of the void including filtration of stellar radiation and microscopic particulate matter which would ordinarily be fatal should the space debris strike the ring wielder at high speeds. An atmosphere appropriate to the ring wielder's biology is created inside the force field, body temperature is maintained and waste products are removed. Gravitational stresses which could cause injury are stabilized for the ring wielder. Theoretically, a ring wielder could use the ring as their sole source of life support. The force-field seems to be created instantaneously, though whether this is due to programming or an instinctive reaction from intensive training has not been established. **'Flight': By the manipulation of anti-gravitation and directed molecular movement, the ring allows the user to fly at incredible speeds. **'Mind reading': the Red Lantern ring allows its user to read the mind of others, more specifically, their memories. This ability was used by Red lanterns to understand the cause of a victim's rage or to watch the misdoings of tormentors. While at first only displayed by The Judge, Guy Gardner also learned to read minds by watching her. **'Rage Absorption': Red Power Rings can absorb and re-release rage energy dispersed over a great distance, theoretically making the ring bearer more powerful than ever. **'Rage Infection': The Red Power Ring is capable of infecting others with the rage of the Red Lantern, which can lead to them being converted to the Red Lantern Cause. **'Rage Empowerment': the Red Lantern ring is unique in that its base of power, Rage, can be manipulated by the ring user. A Red Lantern can detect the rage in the heart of others and by connection the heart that pumps that blood. The rage and hatred of an individual red lantern empowers their abilities as well as the rage and hatred of others. **'Black Lantern Resistance': As the Black Lanterns favor attacking and killing their victims by ripping their hearts out, the Red Lanterns can survive the attack for as long as their wrath burns bright. **'Blood Replication': Red Rings give the user the ability to copy the powers of others by sampling their blood. As was the case with Dex-Starr licking some of Rankorr's in order to learn how to make rage constructs, an ability thought to be unavailable to red lanterns due to their animalistic mindset. **'Rage Suppression': A red Lantern can learn to cloak their true appearance with a potent enough illusion to better pass off as another person, if their mind is focused enough to accomplish the task and maintain control over they're emotions in order to maintain it. Weakness *'Life Support Dependency': As the Red Lantern Power Ring assumes the functions of the heart, a Red Lantern cannot remove his ring without risking death. *'Emotion Dependency': As with all Power Rings should the user's feelings fall too far out of sync with the Ring's affiliated emotion (in this case anger), then the Ring's effectiveness can drop significantly. *'Uncontrollable Rage': Before Atrocitus decided to grant thought to his lanterns, the Red Lanterns suffered from literal uncontrollable rage, due to red being on the farthest edges of the emotional spectrum they were unable to think clearly or be reasoned with. They rarely spoke, save for their leader Atrocitus, and often attack without distinction. Only the Red Lanterns Corps new recruits suffer from this rage. *'Hope Influence': The Blue light of hope can extinguish the red flame and weakens a Red Lantern. *'Love Influence': Love can be fatal to a Red Lantern. Being the opposite of anger, any Red Lantern who feels love for another being will immediately be rejected by their ring and die without its life support. Owners *Red Lantern Corps Previous Owners *List of Former Red Lantern Corps Members Notes *Despite the power the Blue Lantern Power Ring has against it in being able to remove one from a user, it's also capable of curing the Rage in the blood of the user as well. It's unknown however if the Blue Lantern Power Ring is capable of repairing any damage done by tainted blood that has been in the user who has used it for an extended period of time. *It's currently unknown as to what the effects a Indigo Lantern Power Ring has against a Member of the Red Lantern Corps. Trivia *It has been said that a Red Lantern Power Battery is powered by blood, however this has yet to be truly confirmed. Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Red_Power_Ring *http://www.comicvine.com/red-power-ring/18-55723/ Category:Power Ring Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Red Lantern Corps